beginningsoftheclansfandomcom-20200215-history
RiverClan/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I--Archive II -- Archive III Herostar walked into camp with Guppypaw, the new medicine cat. The two had been talking about WindClan's sudden secretive actions at the gathering. Goatstar had barely talked about anything and Rippedjaw seemed different from how she used to be. The grey and white leader yawned as he headed towards his mate, Troutstream, with a smile on his face. Meanwhile, Guppypaw split from the leader to go fill her stores up once more. The tabby bowed her head before lashing her tail as she entered her den. It had been moons since Gullberry had disappeared. Guppyaw's theory was she left the clan for a tom or just the "wondrous" life of being a kittypet. Wrinkling her nose, Guppypaw pulled out all the dead leaves of ragwort and several others and replaced them quietly. Thistlethorn made his way out of the warriors' den his pale gaze on the exit. He planned on going out to see about the borders and maybe train his apprentice. "Rosepaw," the tom called. Out of nowhere the dilute calico appeared to the left of him. "Yeah?" She called flicking her ears to Troutstream and back to her mentor. Legit Boss 23:51, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Moonsplash ducked into the medicine den, cold eyes fixing in Guppypaw. " Would you like some help?"--- Sunfire stretched out in camp, thinking he was greater than anyone, as usual. iwillmakesig Guppypaw faced the tall warrior. To her pretty much any cat was tall, she was a pretty tiny cat with a fiery attitude. "Well I could use some help in having you collect some ragwort wee, catmint, and poppy seeds." The tabby said rushing through the words and making her way out of her den. Legit Boss 00:15, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Moonsplash blinked in surprise, before heading out in her measured, elegant walk. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? 00:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Crowkit bounced around. His father would name him an apprentice today. The black tom was overly excited and bumped his sister. "Watch it, weirdo." She hissed. Guppypaw was silent as she walked out of camp. Legit Boss 00:36, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Sunfire yawned.--- Moonfire walked out into the forest, her cold eyes lighting with pleasure as she drank in the sound of birdsong and the quiet swishing of the foliage. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? 02:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Heronstar felt his pelt prickle and looked up at Moonsplash. The pretty tabby seemed lonely. Maybe she'd do good to make a healthy relationship with Guppypaw. He thought solemnly.Sighing the large tom motioned for Salmonclaw to gather her patrol and whatnot. Meanwhile, Guppypaw sighed as she walked with Moonsplash. As Heronstar's earlier thoughts Guppypaw also though Moonsplash could use a friend, but someone more like Salmonclaw or Jayheart. The leaders former mate had been very quiet lately and Guppypaw worried for her. "Okay," she murmured spotting catmint. The tabby bounded to the plant with an excited squeak. "Yes, their still here." Legit Boss 04:28, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Moonsplash's expression hardly wavered, but her eyes took on a glint of satisfaction as she spotted a yellow-green plant growing a few cat-lengths away. " Ragwort," the silver cat remarked, pulling them out of the earth. Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? 16:53, July 4, 2016 (UTC)